Delta Zakuro
Delta Zakuro, 'also known as in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He is ranked as one of the Risen 3, and fought with his Beyblades, Venom/Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet until its destruction by the hands of Arthur Peregrine. After overcoming his despair, Delta built his new Beyblade: Master Diabolos Generate. Appearance Delta is a tall boy with pale skin, red eyes, and half-smooth/half shaggy sea-green hair with long bangs over the left side of his face. His attire includes a white dress shirt with a deep crimson tie, a black buttonless vest, long grey pants, black loafers, a red jacket with a pink interior, dark-red borders and cuffs, and a cerulean belt around the waist band. Personality Delta is shown to have a calm and reserved demeanor, much like Shu and Fubuki. However he also seems to be detached when he just walks off when Valt shows him Dante's evolved Glyph Dragon. Delta is a dedicated Blader who takes his training very seriously. He's also rather dismissive and cold. He tends to not smile much, however, when resonating with his bey he’ll smirk after defeating or witnessing a powerful Bey. After obtaining Devolos, he was rather annoyed when Dante picked up Devolos to check its unique features and Delta snatched it out of his hands, though this could simply mean that he is protective of his Bey. Delta also develops an arrogant side. He often saying that the sky only needs one star (being him), thinking that he is the only one who deserves to shine, he battles stronger opponents like Aiger and the other Risen 3 members as well as Bladers that are beyond his league to prove it. That leads to Devolos' destruction when having a rematch with Apocalypse. After Devolos was destroyed, Delta became heartbroken at the loss of his partner. With his pride and ambition shattered, he wandered the streets in despair, showing just how attached he was to his Bey. After being cheered up by Valt Aoi and evolving Devolos into Master Devolos, he changed to a nicer person, and showed his happy smile. In addition, he also came to accept Dante and became more appreciative of him. This is further evidenced when he (albeit begrudgingly) let Dante hug him when in the past he would’ve ignored him. After joining the Victories, while still retaining his reserved demeanor, Delta has begun to warm up to his new teammates and even helping Arman connect with Ashindra. Delta is also able to resonate with his Bey, just like Valt, Phi, Aiger, Lui and Dante. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Heat Salamander 0 Unite: Delta's primary Bey in ''Beyblade Burst Rise'''' before obtaining Venom Devolos. * Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet: Delta's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise with the right-spinning Venom Layer Base until the Devolos Gatinko Chip was destroyed by Arthur Peregrine. * Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet: Delta's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise with the left-spinning Erase Layer Base until the Devolos Gatinko Chip and the base itself were destroyed by Arthur Peregrine. * Master Diabolos Generate: Delta's upgraded Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Hyper-Flux * Dual Phantom: Devolos releases the mini-Beyblade from its Bullet driver. * Bullet Attack: The mini-bey from the Bullet driver attacks the opponent weakening them for Devolos to finish them off. * Bullet Cannon: Devolos hits the mini bey to give a big boost of speed and power for it to deliver massive damage. * Shining Shoot: Devolos falls on the flat part of the Bullet driver and uses the stadium slope to gain speed for a powerful attack. * Shining Cross: When Devolos' mini-Beyblade circles around the opponent, Devolos takes the center. The mini bey knocks the opponent into Devolos to create a powerful chain attack while closing in, then finishes the opponent off with a powerful pincer attack. * Bullet Impact: As the mini-Beyblade from the Bullet tip clashes at the opponent, Devolos rushes to the bullet and launches it as a cannon fiercely to inflict knock-over damage. * Master Shoot: While Master Diabolos heads to the slope of the stadium the Generate Driver recharges its power to ram its opponent with a powerful strike. * Master Upper: Master Diabolos channels its energy to its blade and attacks from below to knock the opposing bey out of bounds. * Master Smash: While Master Diabolos is in left-spin, it speeds up on the upper rail of the stadium and then crashes down into its opponent, resulting in the opposing bey to burst. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Dragon vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Serious Vs. Tricks!/Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - I've Got This! Gold Turbo!/Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Drum vs. Delta!/Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!/It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Big Bang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. VS HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Delta and Dante were both understudies of Valt’s at BC Sol. However, Delta is shown to resent the former, likely due to the fact that, despite having more experience at BC Sol, Valt seemed to favor Dante (who had only recently joined) over him. Delta would usually reject Dante’s attempts to be friendly with him, and his dislike for him is shown when he called him a nuisance, snatched his Bey away when Dante wanted to examine it, and refused to let him help during their 2 on 1 battle with Arthur Peregrine. Even so, Dante felt sorry for Delta after his Bey was destroyed by Arthur and Apocalypse, and, not wanting him to abandon his partner, handed him the broken parts of his Devolos before letting him go off on his own, knowing that Delta would eventually come back even stronger. When Delta returned with his newly evolved Master Devolos after having been lifted out of his funk by Valt, he finally learned to accept Dante as a worthy Blader as well as acknowledging him. Devolos The spirit inside Devolos often demands that Delta battle opponents in order to consume the “Bey’s light”. Valt Aoi Arthur Peregrine Delta has shown to have a detestation towards Arthur and was stubborn enough to tell Dante that he wants to face him alone; this might be due to the former's interference in the Title Match. Aiger Akabane Delta shows passion on beating Aiger Akabane to become the very best and become the champion. He takes Aiger very seriously and believes he can give it his all to beat him. Quotes * "Out of all the Bladers he could've chosen to battle him, he picks Dante?" -questioning why Valt chose Dante to battle his new Sword Valtryek Bey. * "Why would I want to see that? You can't even land a proper launch. Don't waste my time." * "If this is his best, he's still got a long way to go." * "The sky only needs one star." * "Consume him!" * "Diabolos will consume your light!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Delta, see Delta Zakuro/Gallery. Trivia * His overall appearance is similar to that of Shu Kurenai. * His Japanese surname, "Akane" means "deep red". Likewise, his English surname means "pomegranate", which is also a shade of red. * He is the second Burst character after Phi to be named after a letter in the Greek alphabet (Δ). * Delta is the second left-handed character in Beyblade Burst Rise, the first being Fumiya Kindo. * Delta is one of seven Bladers in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher; the others being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, Phi, and Dante Koryu. If one counts the Sword and Digital Sword Launchers as ripcord launchers, that would make Delta the eighth Blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander Shakadera. * Delta is so far the only member of the Risen 3 to use Hyper-Flux. ** He is also the only member to not have a numbered Forge Disc nor a Disc Frame. ** He is also the only member to own a Beyblade without a Forge Disc. * He could be considered a foil to Dante: Dante is extroverted and makes friends easily while Delta is more reserved and doesn't seem to like to be around anyone, Dante is quite cheerful and high spirited and Delta is more negative and dispassionate in contrast, they both use ripcord launchers but Delta is left-handed and Dante is right-handed, and while Dante's Dragon encourages him to battle, Delta's Devolos demands battles (in order to consume the Bey's Light). * It took Delta 2001 tries to perfect his launch, as revealed in a flashback of episode 8 of Rise. * He has a habit of talking to his bey, much like Valt, Lui, Phi, Aiger and Dante. * Delta is the first character in Beyblade Burst Rise' '''''whose English initials are different from their Japanese initials, the second being Joe Lazure. * Delta's left eye is normally visible underneath his hair, but after Devolos' destruction, his eye disappears behind it, symbolizing how broken he became after losing his Bey. His eye reappears after Valt helps to restore his confidence. * Delta is the third Burst character to have a dual-spinning Beyblade; the first two being Count Nightfell and Shu Kurenai. * Delta is the second character to defeat Arthur Peregrine in a battle after he lost three times to the latter. * He's the only member of the Victories whose last name does not start with the letter K. * Delta is the third character to showed to use Hyper Flux. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Risen 3 Category:BC Sol Category:Main Characters Category:Victories